Post-War
by Babaganoosh
Summary: A collection of one-shots/poems based in the aftermath of the Second Bloody Valentine War.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of their characters. If I did, then it would have ended much differently (and buctchered less characters).

* * *

"Now please, stay tuned for an official speech by the representative of orb," the screen turned off as the speech had not started yet.

"Speech?" Athrun looked quizzically at Kira, who shrugged in response. They were in the command room of the Eternal, along with Lacus, Shinn and Luna.

The end of the second Bloody Valentine war had just arrived, and the all the ships were on their way back to their respective nations. Rubble of broken mobile suits littered the sky like dark stars, representing the fallen soldiers who had just perished. The screen flickered on, and the crew and guests of the Eternal attentively watched the screen. Cagalli's face appeared.

"Hello everyone," Cagalli began, " I wanted to personally address the citizens, and soldiers, of every nation because I believe this is a feeling we all currently share: disappointment. Disappointment in us, for allowing pointless blood shed to occur once again. A root cause of this issue may be that we lost sight of the peace we achieved. Or perhaps, we grew angry and full of malcontent because of the injustice of the first war and wanted others who we believed at fault to also suffer."

Shinn shifted uncomfortably from his seat in the lounge of the Eternal. Luna placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. A soft squeeze was his reply, as they leaned on each other for support.

"Or maybe, we grew too greedy and thought we deserved more than what we had," Cagalli continued, "And possibly, we lost sight of who we are and what ideals we wanted to fight for."

Athrun smiled sadly. Lacus placed her head on Kira's shoulder, and the couple looked at Athrun empathetically.

"However, I think- no- I know, that this time we will be able to enter an era of peace, where we can meet our needs in a way that benefits society," Cagalli took a deep breath, and continued louder, "This time, we will not allow anyone, or anything, to twist our ideals because we will remember what we stand for and why we do. This war further pronounces the importance of working together, and achieving peace. I believe that with the new representatives who understand the importance of peace, we can achieve what we were unable to do so before. "

" Thank you for listening," Cagalli stood up and bowed toward the camera, and the visual input turned off. The command room of the Eternal was silent, with everyone mulling over the speech. Though, if one looked closely, a small spark was spreading, and not only in that room; it was spreading throughout the nations of the world, and the PLANTs. This spark was hope.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a bit of a poem more than anything, really.

You could also think of it as a post war reflection, from a viewer's perspective.

I do not own GSD, GS, as stated in the previous chapter.

* * *

What was it like to look up into a sky full of the lights of hope and peace?

How did it feel when you realized that all the ideals you fought for were wrong?

Shinn?

I saw him next you, but was he really with you?

Are you sure he wasn't stuck in the past, with his sister and the girl he used to love?

Lunamaria?

Do you still like him?

Or is it love?

If it is, you do realize he still loves another woman?

Are you willing to stand by and let it happen?

Meyrin?

You who shed no tears, do you feel sad?

For not getting involved after the first war?

You may have been able to stop it.

Kira?

As you, the beacon of hope,

You didn't come back, but you did at the end,

Do you also feel regret?

Lacus?

You lost sight of your ideals,

Standing by your friends was what you believed in,

Because you all had the same goal,

So, do you feel embarrassed?

Athrun?

You, who also lost sight of your ideals,

And were overshadowed by the opinions of those who did not matter,

In the process, you lost the strength of your spirit,

Fire and dawn, now doused and halted by words and sadness?

Cagalli?


End file.
